Red Romance
by RedPerception
Summary: What happens when the team catches Lisbon with her new boyfriend? How does Jane react? Okay so it's not a very good summery but please read it anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my latest story, it's only going to be a couple chapters long, and I have two possible endings I haven't chosen one yet, but I would love to hear what you have to think about the first chapter. So please read and review I'll try to update as soon as I can, and as always I own nothing. **

"No way!" Rigsby declared, looking out the window.

"What?" Cho asked, without looking up from his book.

"Boss is outside with a guy!" Rigsby announced, causing Van Pelt to jump up from her desk and rush to the window. Even Cho put his book down to glance out the window. Sure enough there was Special Agent Teresa Lisbon making out with a man against the side of an unknown car.

"Who is it?" Van Pelt begged, looking from different angles trying to see under the baseball cap.

"How the hell are we supposed to know?" Rigsby frowned, watching his boss, pull away and say something to the man. They could see a small smile form on the mans lips before he leaned in to kiss Lisbon one more time before getting into the car and driving out of the parking lot.

Van Pelt hurried back to her desk to pretend to be busy on her computer, Rigsby tried to busy himself with paperwork, and Cho went back to his book. So that when their boss walked in all she saw was her team busy at work seemingly oblivious to what had happened in the parking lot.

It wasn't until an hour or so later when the CBI consultant came down from his attic with a cup of tea. "What are you guys all excited about?" He asked, looking at the three agents who had been taking turns looking at their bosses office.

"Lisbon was with a guy." Cho looked up from his book.

"Um okay I'm sure she's been with plenty of guys." Jane looked to the others for a little specification.

"No she was with a guy, like with a guy making out against his car." Rigsby declared, looking over his shoulder at her office.

"Our Lisbon, Teresa Lisbon was making out with a guy in public at her place of business?" Jane smirked, "Come on guys you'll need to come up with a better story than that to try and lie to me."

"No we aren't lying she was making out with a guy against the side of his car in our parking lot." Van Pelt argued.

"Oh really who was this guy, what did he look like?" Jane laughed.

"We don't know he had on a baseball cap on." Rigsby stated.

"Yeah okay." Jane laughed, was that jealousy the team wondered.

"Where are you going?" Cho asked as the consultant headed out of the bullpen.

"To ask Lisbon about this mystery man." He shrugged, taking his glass of tea straight to the boss's office.

"You know the whole office is a buzz with this mystery guy you were making out with this morning." Jane just barged in and announced causing Lisbon to look up from her paper work.

"Oh you mean Ian." She smiled mischievously, taking a sip of her coffee, "Not jealous are you?"

"Of Ian?" He took his time saying the name, "Not at all." He returned her grin.

If the team had been surprised to see their boss making out with a man in the parking lot, they just about dropped dead two days later at a crime scene. When their ever distant consultant was dropped off in a convertible by a women with a high ponytail and glasses that practically covered her whole face.

The pair didn't even make it to the side of the car. They made out over the center council of the car. It felt like forever before either of them pulled away and that was only for a second. It wasn't until Cho kicked a rock into the side of the car that they separated for good. "I'll get a ride with someone from work, but I'll see you tonight." Jane whispered before hopping out of the car.

"Who was that?" Rigsby asked watching the car take off down the street.

"Melanie." Jane shrugged, "Is Lisbon here yet?"

"Nope, she said she'd be a little bit late, she was in the middle of something." Cho answered.

"Damn it, she's always here before me." He cursed more to himself than to the team.

"Excuse me." Van Pelt frowned, watching as Jane adjusted his jacket from his make-out session.

"I'll be over by the body." He sighed leaving the team in shock.

"What was that all about?" Rigsby asked looking after Jane.

"You don't think he's trying to make Boss jealous do you?" Van Pelt frowned.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Cho shrugged, "And the way he pulled up right in the middle of a crime scene."

"Who did what in the middle of our crime scene?" Lisbon asked rushing from her car.

"Jane made out with a girl in a convertible." Rigsby supplied.

"Jane did what?" She frowned, "Jane doesn't date."

"He didn't say he dated, he just said Jane made out with a girl called Melanie in a red convertible right where your car is parked." Van Pelt explained, "We think he's trying to make you jealous."

"Why would he want to make me jealous?" Lisbon frowned looking to the consultant who appeared to be sniffing a dead body.

"Um because of what happened the other day." Rigsby offered.

"Oh you think he's jealous of Ian, so he's trying to make me jealous." She smirked, "That's real mature." The team watched as their boss went to confront the consultant.

"Melanie huh?" Lisbon rolled the name off of her tongue. "Since when do you date?"

"Well Red John's been dead for a couple months I need to try and move on." He shrugged, circling the body to be opposite Lisbon.

"Some people think you're trying to make me jealous." She stated, looking him up and down.

"Is that what some people think?" He chuckled, "Not what you think I bet."

"You don't know what I think." She argued.

"You are an open book to me Lisbon." He continued to chuckle. "And I'm sorry if Melanie makes you jealous but she's not going anywhere."

"Well Ian and I aren't planning on breaking up anytime soon either." She smirked, looking over the body.

The team stood by in awe as their boss and consultant finished their arguing and went back to work as if nothing had taken place. But not quite, every so often one could be caught watching the other. Was this really to be a game of who could make the other more jealous?


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here's chapter two I would love to hear what you think of it so please please review, and I'll try to update as soon as possible. As always I own nothing. **

The team could do nothing but watch the events that took place throughout the next week. On Wednesdays Ian came in and brought lunch to Lisbon, but he couldn't stay. Of course Jane had chosen that day to pout in the attic about whatever and didn't get to see Ian. When Van Pelt went to find him later he only shrugged.

So the following Monday when Melanie picked up Jane after work, the team could only stand and stare as Jane pushed her up against Lisbon's office door for a very public make out session. The only problem was Lisbon had left around noon for a doctor's appointment and saw none of this.

"Please tell me this isn't just some awkward game to get the other's attention?" Van Pelt frowned watching Jane and Melanie making out as the elevator closed.

"I think that is exactly what this is." Cho frowned, watching Jane hop into the passenger side of the convertible.

"Who wants to tell Lisbon what happened against her door?" Rigsby wondered staring after the expensive car.

After a week of missing each other Jane came up with a new tactic. On a Monday morning Jane set up an ornately framed picture on his desk. It depicted Melanie and himself on the beach in nothing but their swimsuits and naturally her oversized sunglasses. To say Jane looked good in his swimming trunks was an understatement, and Melanie's small figure was absolutely gorgeous in a bikini.

He never used his desk for anything, so the picture frame was nothing more than a prop to use against his boss. But she took it in turn when Wednesday a new picture decorated her desk. She and Ian had gone to a football game at her alma mater. Both dawned in the school colors with hats blocking the sun from their eyes.

"Is it weird that we've never met either of them?" Van Pelt frowned looking at the picture on Jane's desk.

"No." Cho kept to his work.

"What do you mean no?" Van Pelt questioned.

"Boss doesn't talk about her personal life so why would we meet Ian and Melanie is probably just a prop to Jane so why would he take the time to introduce her to us." Cho sighed putting down his pen. "Therefore it's not that weird."

Something strange happened two months later, Jane had stopped wearing his wedding ring, something no one ever saw coming.

"She is definitely not a prop anymore." Rigsby whispered, as Jane double-checked in Lisbon's office before leading a very giggly Melanie up to his attic.

"What would Lisbon do if she saw that?" Van Pelt frowned, hearing the attic door slide shut.

"That's why he made sure she wasn't here." Cho answered, trying to keep his focus on the book in front of him and not what was happening upstairs.

Later that afternoon Melanie had left and Jane was relaxing on his couch when Lisbon came in with a grin on her face.

"What's up boss?" Van Pelt smiled back at her Boss.

"Ian and I just met for lunch, and well it's not official yet, but we're thinking about buying a house together." Lisbon announced to her team.

"That's great!" Van Pelt jumped up from her desk.

"That's quite a big step Lisbon." Jane sat up.

"I noticed you made a pretty big step of your own." She nodded, he couldn't help but touch the spot where his ring had been for the past twenty years since his wedding day.

"It had to be done eventually." He answered with a sad smile.

"What did you do with it? If I may ask." Lisbon frowned, she couldn't imagine him just throwing it out.

"I wanted to throw it into the ocean, but Melanie talked me into giving it to her to wear on one of her necklaces." He explained, "But tell me about this house your buying."

"I might be buying." She corrected.

"Might be?" He questioned, "Don't make a step your not ready for." The team sat back and watched. They had always known Jane and Lisbon had been friends to a degree, but after the jealousy games that had been going on they never expected this. They were encouraging each others separate relationships and Jane was giving support in a way none of them had ever seen before.

Lisbon did buy the house and within a week she was engaged, if the team was worried about how quickly there boss was rushing into the relationship they didn't say anything. The only one who seemed openly concerned was Jane, but he was spending most nights with Melanie now a days that he was called a hypocrite whenever he spoke up.

"It's a slow day, I'm going to cut out a little early Ian wants to pick out some furniture for the house." Lisbon announced stepping out of her office, "Call me if something comes up."

The team nodded, they didn't know what to say, of all the things that had happened in the past couple months this was by far the weirdest. Lisbon never left work early, ever for any reason, and yet this was the third time this week. First they were picking out beds, then it was a late lunch, and now it was more furniture.

An hour or so later Jane's phone started vibrating waking the team from their work. "Yeah we're done for the day whenever your done with your errands you can come get me." Jane spoke into the phone. "Yeah a half hour that's great." He nodded, "I'll see you then… I love you too."

"Jane are we ever going to meet Melanie?" Van Pelt questioned, after the phone was put away.

"You want to meet Melanie." He considered it for a moment.

"Yeah, come on man." Rigsby added, looking at the bikini clad women in the photo.

"Why would you want to meet someone who's just a prop?" Jane wondered.

"We didn't mean it like that." Van Pelt frowned.

"Of course not, all props are good things right, especially when their people right." He smirked.

"So we're not going to meet her." Cho stated.

"Oh I think you'll meet her someday." Jane smiled, laying back on his couch to bid his last half hour at work. "Someday soon maybe." He added getting into the elevator. The team waited the necessary two minutes before moving to the window in the hope that would finally see Melanie's face. But they were yet again met with her big sunglasses, watching Jane jump into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three, I think there is only going to be one more chapter of this story, but I will admit I've been having a lot of fun writing this one. So like always read and review, I love to hear what you think. As always I own nothing. **

"They want to meet you." He smiled as he jumped into the convertible, and leaning into to kiss her.

"Do they suspect anything?" She questioned kissing him back.

"Not even a little." He smiled, kissing her again.

She pulled away for a second, "We should tell them."

"We should." He nodded, kissing her again, "But this is so much more fun."

"We need to tell them." She whispered.

"You know I love that you wear my ring." He whispered back reaching for her necklace. "I think it looks beautiful the way it circles your cross."

"I couldn't let you just throw it in the ocean." She held his hand over the necklace.

"I love you, I have loved you for ten years Teresa." He whispered kissing her again.

"I know Patrick, I have always known." She smiled.

"Liar." He laughed, reaching his arm around her neck. "You were always a terrible liar."

"I think I did know deep down, even when you were trying so hard to distance yourself." She kissed him again, as he pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair and let fall over her neck.

"We should get going." He sighed, "The audience might be starting to get bored, and we do have some dining room furniture to buy."

"We do need a table." She nodded, "And then we need to tell them."

"We will." He reassured.

"What are we going to do with this car when we do tell them?" She frowned starting the convertible.

"Sell it." He shrugged. "It's a good thing you have a rich boyfriend."

"Yeah what is he a doctor?" She smiled.

"I could be a doctor." He returned, as they pulled out of the CBI parking lot.

"You hate doctors." She argued.

"That doesn't mean I couldn't be one." He smiled. "There are a lot of people who hate their co-workers."

When Lisbon came in the next morning there was a hot coffee on her desk and Jane was feigning sleep on her couch. "How do you do that?" She smiled sipping the coffee.

"Do what?" He grinned.

"You left ten minutes before I did how did you have time to get me a coffee?" She needed to know.

"I have superpowers." He teased.

"You must because there is no way that death trap of yours could make it to get coffee and still beat me here." She retorted, "You need to get out to your own couch."

"I comfortable here." He argued.

"It was your idea to have this open house thing, you better at least be out there to accept the invitation." She threatened.

"We can do that later, there is no reason for me to get up right now." He yawned.

"I could make you get up." She set the coffee down.

"How come I feel like I would enjoy that?" He smiled up at her.

"Get out there now." She warned.

"But Teresaaaaa." He whined sitting up.

"If you hadn't wanted to mess with your co-workers in the first place we wouldn't have to have this open house." She pointed out.

"But Teresaaaaaa." He repeated.

"Don't do this like it's my fault." She pulled him off the couch, he automatically wrapped his arms around her. "We're at work." She reminded.

"That didn't stop you when we used your door for support." He laughed, pulling her close, "And besides no one is here to see us yet."

"I was playing a part." She couldn't bring herself to pull away, "And what if someone walks in?"

"Well you didn't want to have the open house in the first place." He reminded.

"Why are you so damn charming?" She smiled standing on her toes to give him a kiss. Not a second later they heard the elevator ding, and Lisbon pulled herself away. "Thank you for the coffee." She called pushing him toward the door.

"Not a problem boss." He smirked, walking out and closing the door behind him. Making it to his couch just as Van Pelt walked out of the elevator.

"Good morning." He smiled, laying his head back.

"Good night last night?" She smirked, looking at the smile on his face.

"It was not bad at all." He answered, "I was thinking maybe you could meet her sometime soon."

"Really, your not mad at us for calling her a prop?" Van Pelt got all giddy.

"Not when we all know it wasn't to far from the truth." Jane shrugged, "I still have to run it by her first."

"Of course of course." Van Pelt was nodding furiously when Cho walked in.

"So when do we get to meet her?" He asked putting his coat away.

"Soon." Jane chuckled, at Cho's lack of emotion compared to Grace's over excitement. It wasn't until almost nine-thirty when Rigsby finally came into the office muttering something about Ben having a cough and having to take him to the doctor.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to hand these out, Ian wanted to throw a little open house since we're just getting moved in he wanted to I guess get to know my friends, and since I don't really have to many friends, I thought I would invite you." Lisbon rambled handing out the invitation.

"We get to meet Ian!" Van Pelt looked like Christmas came early.

"You're really going through with this." Jane smirked, "With a doctor no less."

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Lisbon snapped.

"And miss this." He laughed revealing a devilish grin. "Not likely."

"Will any of his friends be at this open house?" Rigsby looked at the invitation in his hand.

"He said he was going to see about asking some of the people he worked with." Lisbon shrugged, "but I don't know."

"Oh yeah doctor friends." Jane smirked.

"Your opinion doesn't matter." Lisbon warned.

"Oh ouch." He feigned offense.

"Please come you guys." Lisbon turned to the other three, "Don't leave me alone with Jane and Ian." She begged her team.

"I could see where that would be a fun conversation." Jane chuckled.

"I'll be there." Van Pelt smiled.

"Me to." Cho nodded.

"Yeah I'll come." Rigsby finished.


	4. Chapter 4

**The final chapter of the story. I know it was pretty short, but I'm pretty proud of it because it was something I decided to write just for the fun of it and initially had no intention of posting it at all. I'm so glad that everyone has enjoyed it so far. So please being as it's the final chapter I would love to hear what you have to say about it. As always I own nothing. **

"Oh my God!" Van Pelt all but whispered pulling her coworkers away from the window.

"What?" Rigsby frowned looking around, while Cho automatically reached for his gun.

"No, look." Van Pelt frowned to the table outside the coffee shop.

"What are they doing here together?" Rigsby frowned, looking at the man in the baseball cap and the women across from him in giant sunglasses.

"I don't know but it can't be good can it?" Van Pelt frowned, watching the man lean across the table and kiss the woman.

"Do you think this was all some elaborate trap?" Rigsby frowned.

"Who would set a trap for Jane and Lisbon?" Cho frowned, "Who would want to hurt them that badly?"

"What about…" Rigsby started.

"He's been dead for months." Cho reminded.

"But what about his minions?" Rigsby argued.

"Jane said we would never hear from them, that they would all just fade into the wood work." Van Pelt cut in.

"Maybe he was wrong." Rigsby wasn't convinced, "I mean Jane and Lisbon are responsible for the death of their leader, you really think they'll just disappear?"

"Maybe you're right, what do we tell them?" Van Pelt worried, "This could break both of them."

"I don't know," Cho frowned looking at the couple outside, "I think you're right this is some sort of trap, I'm just not sure who it's for."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Lisbon wondered glancing inside the shop.

"Us." Jane smiled.

"Well no kidding, what about us do you think they're talking about?" She smiled back.

"Probably trying to figure out a way that it makes sense that Ian and Melanie are together." Patrick chuckled playing with the ring on his fiancée's finger.

"And how would this make sense?" Lisbon laughed.

"Oh I'm sure they'll think of something creative, probable Red John orientated." Jane shrugged.

"I still think this is overkill, we didn't have to do this, we're just taunting them now." Teresa frowned, "I mean we could have just waited until the open house tonight."

"You want to leave now?" He questioned, glancing in the window only to notice Cho's quizzical stare. "I do believe at least one person in there is putting the proper pieces together." He chuckled getting to his feet, and walking hand in hand with Teresa to the car.

"It took them long enough." She grinned at him, "You know I may never get used to you in jeans."

"Well I for one can't wait for you to get rid of those ridiculous sunglasses." He returned.

"This was you're idea." She repeated as they drove off.

"And you'll never let me forget it." He chuckled.

"Okay we just come out and say it right." Van Pelt looked to her co-workers as they stood outside of their boss's new house.

"That's right, we sit them both down and hope that Ian isn't around when we do it." Rigsby agreed, Cho just nodded, and knocked on the door. They didn't even have to wait a minute before Lisbon opened the door and invited them in.

"Is Jane here yet?" Van Pelt worried looking around and seeing the hoodie Ian had been wearing at the coffee shop earlier today hanging on the back of the couch.

"Umm no why?" Lisbon frowned, "he'll probably be here later."

"We just wanted to talk to the two of you." Van Pelt shrugged.

"Okay, well take a seat anywhere, umm Ian's in the kitchen putting together some food and stuff." Lisbon struggled with what to say.

"Babe you left your sunglasses out, you want me to put them away?" A voice called through the door.

"Umm yeah that would be fine." Lisbon called through the door, "Umm our company is here..." but before she could finish the door opened, and out walked none other than Patrick Jane, and in his hand were the infamous large sunglasses and baseball cap.

"Well it took them long enough." He smiled throwing the hat and the glasses in a nearby trashcan. "What you guy's do stop for coffee?"

"You mean to say this whole time…" Rigsby started and then stopped, looking from his boss to the consultant.

"Yes Rigsby the women you have been admiring in the frame for months is your boss." Jane smiled pulling Lisbon close to him.

"You son of a bitch!" Rigsby shouted, while all Van Pelt could do was shriek excitedly. It appeared as usual Cho had no emotion to show.

"I can tell your completely shocked Cho." Jane teased.

"The pieces just didn't fit together." He nodded.

"You son of a bitch!" Rigsby repeated waiting for better words to arrive.

"I just can't believe you went along with this." Cho turned to his boss.

"Oh don't blame her," Patrick cut in, "Teresa didn't want you to know we were dating in the beginning so I dropped her off and then snuck upstairs. It wasn't until I saw how you guys reacted that I came up with this ruse, and even then I didn't expect our little game to last more than a couple weeks before you put the pieces together." He explained, "It turns out Teresa is a much better actress than I gave her credit for, I personally enjoyed the giggling while running to the attic scene."

"Well what can I say I learned from the master of deception himself." She blushed.

"You flatter me." Patrick chuckled, "And you three can stop looking like that nothing happened in the attic, I snuck a picnic basket up there earlier in the day and we enjoyed a lunch."

"So I suppose you are actually engaged that wasn't just part of your game." Cho frowned.

"Well don't look so excited." Patrick grinned.

"Oh my God your engaged, Boss your engaged!" Van Pelt started smiling uncontrollably. "Your engaged to Jane, I just knew this would happen!" And without further adieu she ran forward and hugged her boss and then turned and did the same to Jane. "I can't even be mad at you for tricking me because your engaged oh that's so cute."

"I can still be mad at you." Rigsby groaned pulling his wallet out. "Cho bet me twenty bucks that Melanie didn't actually exist, I thought for sure she was real."

"Oh she's still got the swimsuit if you're going to keep pouting." Jane laughed.

"Patrick!" Lisbon slapped him.


End file.
